pokelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Empoleon (Barry (games))
Empoleon is an Empoleon (former Piplup and Prinplup) owned by Barry, formerly by Professor Rowan. Barry only has Empoleon if the Player started with Chimchar. Biography 'Diamond and Pearl' 'As a Piplup' Piplup was in his Poké Ball inside Professor Rowan's suitcase when Professor Rowan and Dawn / Lucas visited Lake Verity. After they left the briefcase behind and it was found by Barry and the Player, the two were attacked by two wild Starly. In panic, Barry took Piplup's Poké Ball while the Player took Chimchar's and used him to fight off one of the Starly. Later, Barry travelled to Sandgem Town, where Professor Rowan allowed him to keep Piplup, and the two left to start a journey across Sinnoh. Leaving Jubilife City, on Route 203, Barry used Piplup to battle the Player, which he lost. Sometime after this, Piplup evolved into a Prinplup. 'As a Prinplup' Barry used Prinplup to battle the Player in Hearthome City, Pastoria City and Canalave City, which he lost all three times. Sometime after these battles, Prinplup evolved into an Empoleon. 'As an Empoleon' Barry used Empoleon, alongside the Player's Pokémon, at Spear Pillar to battle Jupiter and Mars, which they won. At the Pokémon League, Barry used Empoleon to battle the Player, which he lost. At the Fight Area, Barry used Empoleon to battle the Player, but he continues to lose. 'Platinum' 'As a Piplup' Piplup was among the three Pokémon offered to Barry and the Player as their starter Pokémon. After the Player chooses Chimchar, Barry chooses Piplup. After Professor Rowan and Dawn / Lucas leave, Barry and the Player battle with their new Pokémon. Leaving Jubilife City, on Route 203, Barry used Piplup to battle the Player, which he lost. Sometime after this, Piplup evolved into a Prinplup. 'As a Prinplup' Barry used Prinplup to battle the Player in Hearthome City and Pastoria City, which he lost both times. Sometime after these battles, Prinplup evolved into an Empoleon. 'As an Empoleon' Barry used Empoleon to battle the Player in Canalave City, which he lost. Barry used Empoleon, alongside the Player's Pokémon, at Spear Pillar to battle Jupiter and Mars, which they won. At the Pokémon League, Barry used Empoleon to battle the Player, which he lost. At the Fight Area, Barry used Empoleon, alongside the Player's Pokémon, to battle Volkner and Flint to gain entry to the Battle Frontier, which they won and were allowed in. At the Fight Area, Barry used Empoleon to battle the Player, but he continues to lose. Moves Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Piplup (Formerly) Category:Prinplup (Formerly) Category:Empoleon Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Water-type Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Water/Steel-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that have evolved Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Professor Rowan's Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Barry's Pokémon (games) Category:Pokémon with Torrent Category:Pokémon that are holding an item Category:Pokémon that are holding a Sitrus Berry Category:Pokémon at Lv. 5 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 9 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 21 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 27 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 28 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 35 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 36 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 38 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 43 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 44 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 51 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 53 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 56 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 64 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 65 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 74 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 75 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 85 Category:Users of Aerial Ace Category:Users of Aqua Jet Category:Users of Brine Category:Users of Bubble Category:Users of Bubble Beam Category:Users of Drill Peck Category:Users of Fury Attack Category:Users of Growl Category:Users of Hydro Pump Category:Users of Metal Claw Category:Users of Peck Category:Users of Pound Category:Users of Shadow Claw Category:Users of Swagger Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Platinum